Many visors employed in automobiles are made of a plastic, shell-type core covered by a fabric colored and textured to match the interior upholstery of the vehicle.
The edge of many prior art visors is trimmed using a trim bead, and in some cases, the trim bead is attached to the edge of the core by stitching through the plastic material itself.
Because the covering of fabrics of some plastic shell-type sunvisors tend to pull out and loosen or "bag" during or after shell closure, pre-edge folding and gluing or other methods of pre-attaching the fabric to the sunvisor shell have been used.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,789 discloses in one embodiment the use of a snap-in ring or frame which compressibly holds upholstery fabric against the walls of the core. In another embodiment, the upholstery material is wrapped around the free edges of the clam shell core and held in place around the peripheral boundary of the visor with adhesive and by the clamping action of the visor core itself. In this construction, the visor core halves are bonded together with the upholstery and material held in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,946, a plurality of slots on one side of the core are formed for receiving tabs projecting outwardly from a corresponding mating visor half. A plurality of outwardly projecting pins and corresponding mating recesses formed continuously around the periphery on the opposite visor core half press the edges of the upholstery material and clamp them in a secure position as the visor halves are brought together during manufacture.
One problem with such fabric attaching mechanisms is that the cost is relatively high.